


Of Broken Wings and Missing Grace

by CelesteMonet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dean Has a Daughter, Domestic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteMonet/pseuds/CelesteMonet
Summary: Dean and Castiel met under strange circumstances,Two different creatures who had never thought they're gonna need each other.Until they did.





	Of Broken Wings and Missing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter,
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so please if you noticed any mistake, lemme know.

The cabin was cold and the wind of winter was strong and snowy. Late nights of December always felt the same, but now the nights are rougher in this place and season, Dean tried to tank the blanket closer but he still couldn’t sleep, although this cabin was separated from the city and its noises, the strong wind made it hard for him to relax, which defeated the whole purpose of him coming to this lodge in the first place. He wanted out. He needed space and rest. He just could not take it anymore.

Forty minutes later, he still couldn’t sleep. So he got up from his mattress to make a cup of tea; maybe the warmth of the beverage would ease his stomach. Suddenly, he heard a thunder; a very close and strong one and then a crash that made the floor beneath him shake like an earthquake.

_What the hell was that?_

His cabin was in the middle of the woods, and no one on his right mind would camp in this place in this particular season, in the middle of nowhere. He was reluctant to check outside. He looked through the small window of the cabin and noticed that the trees near the cabin were all crashed down and drowned in the snow, it’s like a giant monster stepped on them and destroyed them. That was really weird.

_Is it because of thunder?_

A moment later, he noticed there was something on the floor, it’s like a big rock, but it was shaped like a-

_Is that a human being?_

He quickly got out of the cabin to take a closer look, what is this crazy person doing here? He got closer; it was a male body, a naked unconscious male body in the snow, hugging his knees close to his chest. The poor man’s back was covered in blood, as well as the snow beside him was getting redder.  He checked the pulse point in his neck. It’s throbbing. He sighed in relief.

_He’s alive._

“Hey! Can you hear me?” Dean shook the man’s shoulder.

No answer

He took his arm, lifted him from the snow and wrapped his hand around his waist and his arm around his shoulder, he walked toward the cabin. The snowy wind hitting his face made it hard to look in front of him. When he reached the cabin he put the frozen man on his mattress. He felt like a piece of glass.

He looked at him carefully; the man looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties, just like Dean.

Why was he there in the first place? Naked in the snow?

He thought that this was not the right time to ask questions; not when the man was dying from cold. He got some lukewarm water in a bucket, some clean towels, bandages, sanitizers and clean clothes.

Dean sat down at the mattress next to the unconscious man, looking at his face. He has a soft, dark brown hair, his face was pale, maybe because of the cold, and his eyes were closed so he couldn’t see them. His lips were pale as well and curved. He has a lean body and arms. Dean could not deny that the man was very attractive. He tried not to look at the man’s lower body part. It felt very inappropriate.

After cleaning the man’s face and his front body, he turned him around to clean the wounds and apply the antiseptic. There were two vertical wounds in his upper back, each was 5 inches at least. He wrapped the bandage and carried on cleaning the rest of his body. Then he dressed him and tucked him under the blanket. Dean slept on the other side of the mattress, his back turned to the stranger, and as far as possible from him.

After two hours or so, the wind stopped blowing, but Dean was still awake, he could not sleep, the man’s body next to him was no longer cold. He was warm and his breathing was constant.

Dean thought about Emma, his little precious daughter, he missed her so much, but he couldn’t be with her and he couldn’t go back to his apartment. He needed to fix things with his soon-to-be-ex-wife, but this separation from his family was killing him inside.

It might be the silence, the physical and emotional exhaustion, or it might be because of the warm body next to him, but Dean drifted to sleep and he didn’t wake up until nine in the next morning. The rays of the sun filled the place with heat and coziness.

Dean opened his eyes to see that the stranger was awake, sleeping on his side, looking at Dean without blinking. Truth to be told, Dean has never seen such beautiful eyes, up close, they had a beautiful shade of blue and he had long eyelashes. Dean realized that he was staring for too long. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

“Where am I? Why am I here?” the man asked, still not blinking, at all.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Dean said. He stood up, now that the man was awake, he was very tense, he had a lot of questions to ask, but the poor man was in pain and he figured he will ask him later. Now; it is time for a cup of coffee and some cereals and fruit.

“I… I was in heaven, why am I on earth?”

_…_

_Seriously?_

_…_

“Heaven?”

“Yes! I was heading to – Oh”

The man looked in shock as if he saw a ghost, it seems like he was remembering something he rather not remember at the moment, or, at all. Dean was staring at him in confusion. The man raised his hands to his face. He looked like he was going to cry.

“I remember now… this is… this is my punishment.” The man said. His voice cracked in agony. Dean was still oblivious to what the hell was going on. He sat again on the bed, waiting for the man to elaborate.

“Punishment? Who the hell are you?”

“I am an angel. I was cast down here,” he said with his eyes low, looking down.

 “…Pardon? Did you say… angel?”

“Yes.”

_Has this person run out of a mental hospital?_

“No, I didn’t run from a mental hospital or any other institution for that matter.” the man said, as if that explains everything, but, wait, how did he know what was he thinking? Is he a psychic?

“No; I am not a psychic either.”

Dean was going to lose his mind.

“How did you - ?”

“I told you, I am an angel. Well, a fallen one, considering the fact that I have no wings left.”

Dean wanted to believe the man, he looked very sad and he had this ability to read minds, but it was too strange.

“Look, man, you can’t just expect me to believe this crap; angels or demons or even God or whatever, these things are just myths and they exist only in religious beliefs and fantasy books, and I am not really a religious person.”

“I know that in this modern age, a lot of you people lose the belief in a greater force and a great creator and you consider it heresy, or primitive. But angels, demons and God, they exist. And I know now that you are angry, impatient and on nerves, and I can hear you think how could a vulnerable man like me with a bandaged back and tired eyes be an angel. I am misfortunate now; I am getting a heavenly punishment for my sins on heaven. I lost my wings during the fall, that’s why my back is wounded.”

Dean couldn’t help but start to believe him, even though that was beyond logic.

“Okay, I am trying to grasp things here. So, forgive me if it takes time for me to do so.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Um… so, do angels have human forms, like, are you humans with feathery wings who can fly and stuff?”

“No, we are celestial beings created from light. Human beings and other earthly creatures can’t see or grasp our true form. We are very large and we have super abilities. Some angels remain in heaven, some of us are warriors, some are scribes, some of us watch humanity, and others come to earth from time to time for heavenly missions. We are divided into classes; some of us are archangels, others are angels, and there are cherubs.” The man, well, the ‘angel’ explains, Dean felt like he was a character in a comic book or a fantasy fiction.

“But, you look… human to me now.”

“Because I am on earth, I was given a human form. Angels who come here can have human forms too, given by heaven, so they can fit into this dimension. This is my first time here. I used to watch earth but I always did that from above. Right now, because to heaven, I am a sinner, I was brutally thrown to earth. I was supposed to have wings on earth as well, but… they burned in the atmosphere before falling. There is nothing left.” The man explained in sorrow.

“So, the thunder from last night, was it because of that?”

“Yes, it was because of my wings”

“Oh my God…”

“You said you don’t believe in God.”

“Dude, this is just an expression.”

The water on the kettle was already boiling, but Dean was too hooked up in the story of this heavenly creature to care about his surroundings.

“So, since you can hear my thinking, I guess you are not entirely human, you still have angelic superpowers, Angel”

“Castiel.”

“What?”

“My name is Castiel, you can’t call me by the name of my species. It would be like calling you Human”

“Oh.. right. Well, nice to meet you, Castiel.” Okay, now he was feeling awkward.

The angel smiled, which dean found adorable. He wondered whether angels can express feelings and show emotions.

“We are not capable of having human emotions like you humans”

“So basically, you are like robots”

“Well, that is kind of offensive to species with destructive powers such as ours.”

“Oops, sorry. So, now you feel like us, right?”

“Exactly. I am basically human now, with needs such as yours.”

“Speaking of, do you feel hungry now? I was going to make coffee and I have some cereal”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I’ve never felt like that.”

“Welcome to the club. Alright, talking aside, let’s feed your stomach first”

“Thank you, Dean. You are a very kind human being.”

“Well, my pleasure. It’s not like every day I get to help an angel of God.” Dean smiled. He didn’t know why, but at that moment he forgot about everything. Sure it was weird and he felt like he was having a dream. But at least it is kinda pleasant one. He also thought he has to reconsider everything he knew about the world. Hearing his name said by an angel felt, marvellous, especially with the angel’s voice. It was deep, but soothing and serene like a lullaby.

“How did you know my name?”

“I really don’t know how, I just know it. I also know that the feeling of anger you felt earlier is now gone. And excitement took its place, am I right?”

“Dude, you are creeping me out. How did you know that?”

“I can feel it, you are surrounded by a soft light, you can’t see it but we angels can. Yours at the moment is dim but purple, which explains your state of excitement.”

“Okay, feeling my light or aura or whatever is fine with me; but reading my mind, this is kinda creepy and invasive of my privacy, so can you shut it off? Please? It feels worse than being naked in front of people in a supermarket.”

“That’s oddly specific. But yeah, I’ll try to read your mind as less as I possibly can.”

His smile though.

“Um… thanks…I guess… I’m gonna get you food.”


End file.
